In medicine, implants are frequently used, which are introduced permanently, or at least for an extended period, into an animal and/or human body so as to fulfill replacement functions. These include, for example, cardiac pacemakers, brain pacemakers for patients with Parkinson's disease, cardiac implants such as heart valves or so-called septum-closure devices, cochlear implants, retina implants, dental implants, implants for joint replacement, vascular prostheses, for example insertable in the pulmonary vein, occluders, such as for the appendix, for example, or stents.
For insertion in the body, implants are connected to catheters and it must be possible to precisely place them at the site of use and release them in a defined manner. For this purpose it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,667 B1, for example, to release the implant using a sliding motion.
It is the object of the invention to provide a release device which improves the deliberate release of an implant.
It is another object to provide a corresponding insertion device.